


Home

by Kinasume



Series: Fairwater Farm [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Gen, Lots of tears, basically just im back on my self indulgent bullshit, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinasume/pseuds/Kinasume
Summary: After a major fight with Demetrius and Robin, Sebastian gets fed up with the way he's treated around the house and leaves for the City, convinced he's never going to return. But partway there he remembers his datemate Halcyon, and he can't just leave without them.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this was just a case of me getting very invested in my farmer, I've been fleshing them out as a character on my tumblr since I started their game and I got to a point where I literally couldn't play anymore until I got this written out. If you'd like to know more about them and their antics in life, head over to doublepantsdoubledown.tumblr.com/tagged/fairwater-farm, just know that there is a post in there (should be the post directly before I post this fic) that is basically just a synopsis of what happens here.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Fine. I see how it is."

Sebastian glared at his mother and Demetrius for a moment before turning on his heel and heading down to his room. He heard an exasperated sigh as he did so, and he didn't care who it came from. He slammed the door shut and immeditely began packing up his laptop, a couple of books, some spare clothes, and whatever snacks he could find laying around into a backpack. Then he grabbed a jacket, his bike helmet, and his keys, and he ascended the stairs once more.

He ignored Robin as he passed her in the shop, knowing exactly the look that she was giving him. He was not in the mood for the half-assed apologies and promises that wouldn't be followed through on. He stormed out the door, pulled his bike out of the garage, and started on his way down the mountain and towards the road.

He was leaving this god forsaken valley, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

As soon as he was on the road he started speeding down it, a dart on the empty horizon in the moonlight. The chill in the air signifying the approach of winter bit at his exposed hands, but he could deal with it. He'd certainly done worse before.

He was heading for Zuzu City. What he was going to do once he got there, he wasn't sure, but he'd figure it out. He probably wouldn't stay even there very long; it was too close to the valley for his liking. He wanted to be as far away from there as physically possible, and he'd do whatever he had to in order to get there.

His glare intensified with every moment he thought about the events that had just transpired. He was fed up with the constant energy of "Maru can do no wrong and Sebastian can do no right" emenating off of Demetrius. And if his own mother didn't even care enough to consider his side, why should he even be there? Screw them all. He was going to find his own life, and none of them would ever have to hear from him again. They probably wouldn't even care; tomorrow would come and it would be like nothing happened. They'd all get up, go about their day, and enjoy the fact that there wasn't anyone taking up space in the basement anymore. Maru would turn it into a workshop of her own, and Demetrius would ooh and ah over everything she did. His mom would whittle away at some piece of wood behind her counter until Hal eventually came in to shoot the breeze--

Halcyon.

Sebastian immediately hit the brakes, barely giving himself time to pull over to the side of the road. He clutched the handlebars with white knuckles, arms shaking with a mixture of rage and anxiety as he stared intensely at the ground in front of him.

He couldn't just leave Halcyon. They wouldn't understand; he hadn't told them much of the issues that he had with his family.

He'd write to them.

No, that wouldn't work. He was never very good at writing, he'd probably just make things worse that way.

He'd go back and take them with him.

...But he couldn't rip them away from the farm. They were doing so well on it, and it made them so happy. The image of Halcyon during the first big potato harvest of the year flashed through Sebastian's mind; they were sweating and working hard, but grinning ear to ear the entire time, and handling every potato like it was a delicate work of art. Sebastian loved that smile, he couldn't take that from them.

Tears came so fast that they were flowing down his cheeks before he even realized what was happening. Sebastian slammed his fist on his thigh in anger, and tried to stop the tears. Trying only made them fall faster.

He had to go back. He couldn't go back home, not after what had been said. But he had to go back.

He screamed; the pained and broken sound that came from his lungs did little to settle his emotions, but somehow it seemed to ease the weight in his chest just slightly. Eyes focused straight ahead, tears still flowing down from the corners, he rolled on the throttle and made a U-turn back towards the valley.

\-------

Halcyon was just starting to climb into bed when they heard a gentle knock on their door. They groaned quietly, standing back up and walking to answer it, wondering just who would be on their doorstep this late at night.

They weren't all that surprised to find Sebastian on the other side. They _were_ surprised to see their boyfriend with tear stains down his face and red eyes that screamed "I've spent the last half hour crying." His expression was broken, and he looked incredibly nervous. In an instant Halcyon had their arms around him, which Sebastian didn't seem quite sure how to handle at first. Slowly he moved his arms up and grasped onto the back of Halcyon's shirt, and then suddenly he was clinging to them, face buried in their chest and fresh tears starting to soak the fabric of their sleep shirt. Halcyon pulled him slowly inside as he started to sob into them quietly.

Quickly they closed the door and immediately started stroking his back. They weren't sure how to react themselves; they'd never seen Sebastian like this. Upset yes, but that was usually just mild anger. They knew he kept a lot of emotion built up inside of himself, and this must be everything spilling out.

They stood in the doorway until Sebastian calmed down enough to hold his own weight again. Halcyon kissed the top of his head and took his face in one hand, pulling away from their boyfriend just far enough to be able to look at him. He avoided their gaze.

Halcyon sighed and kissed his forehead this time. "You're okay. You're here, I've got you, and you're okay," they whispered. After a deep breath, Sebastian finally relaxed a little and looked them in the eye; he gave a sheepish and apologetic look, but Halcyon was having none of that.

"I'm glad you came to me. I don't know what's happening, and you don't have to tell me about it right now if you aren't up for it, okay?" Halcyon paused until Sebastian nodded. "Okay. But what we are going to do is get you something to drink and get you some rest." They kept one arm around him as they led him to their bedroom, then gently sat him down on the bed. They crouched a little in order to be at eye level with him, kissed his forehead one more time, and asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, but he didn't need to think for too long before shaking his head and whispering, "Just you."

Halcyon's brows knit together and a small smile found its way to their lips. They kissed him gently. "You'll have all of me that you want in a moment. Just let me get you some water first."

As they were moving to stand up, Sebastian pulled them back for one more kiss, longer this time. Halcyon smiled at him as they parted, and they quickly walked to the kitchen to grab a couple of water glasses. They cast a worried glance at the wall between the main area of the house and the bedroom as they filled the glasses up. They sighed quietly when the glasses were filled and they shut the faucet off, wandering back to the bedroom.

"I'd do some silly dance here if I had the energy for it," they said as they arrived at the doorway to the bedroom. They earned a small smile from Sebastian, and decided to be content with that as they handed him his glass. He sipped at it gingerly while Halcyon made their way to the other side of the bed and sat down. For a time they both simply sat quietly on the bed. Soon enough though Sebastian had finished his water and, after placing the empty glass on the bedside table, scooted across the bed and leaned against his datemate. Halcyon in turn wrapped their free arm around him, pulling him close and stroking his side.

"I feel like I could sleep for an eternity, but if I tried I don't think I'd even be able to fall asleep," Sebastian said quietly. Halcyon squeezed him in response. There was a long pause before Sebastian let out a small, tired groan and said, "I'm sorry for keeping you up like this. I know you usually go to bed early and I know how much you need your rest." Halcyon put their own water down on the other bedside table and took his face in their hand, forcing him to look at them.

"Don't you go apologizing for this. I'd rather go the whole night without any sleep and need to plow a thousand fields the next day than have you going through this alone," Halcyon said, voice calm and steady. They saw tears welling up in Sebastian's eyes again for just a moment before he plunged his face back into their chest with a heavy sigh.

"I love you." Halcyon barely heard the words between how quietly they were whispered and the muffling that their body provided. They smiled, softly and bittersweet, wrapping themselves around their boyfriend's smaller frame. They'd never actually said that to each other before, and though Halcyon wasn't happy with the circumstances that drew it out, they were thrilled to hear it from Sebastian's lips.

"I love you too," they whispered back. They could feel Sebastian's body racking with small, silent sobs again. They sighed and stroked his back.

\-------

"Hal? You still awake?"

"Mnngh?" Sebastian heard from beside him. Halcyon had been sleeping on and off all night; Sebastian felt terrible for keeping them from getting the sleep he knew they needed, but it was a comfort knowing that they were there. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little touched every time he heard their voice checking on him only an hour or two after they last fell asleep.

"Could I maybe... play with your hair for a little bit? Would that be okay?" Halcyon hated having their hair out of its braids, he discovered that not long ago when he first spent the night on the farm. They only ever took it out to shower, and it went right back into the braids as soon as they got out. But Sebastian loved seeing it down.

Halcyon was quiet for a minute, and Sebastian started tensing up, worried that he had upset them. The fact that they were laying on their side turned away from him made it worse. He started backtracking. "You don't have to, I know you don't like having your hair down, it's--"

"Okay."

"...What?"

Before Sebastian could say anything else, Halcyon was sitting up and pulling the ties out of the two braids at the back of their neck. They loosened the braids until the gentle waves of moss green hair were flowing freely, and then they laid back down, holding it out of the way so they wouldn't lay on top of it. "Go to town." Sebastian could hear the smirk in their voice.

It took him a moment, but slowly he reached out and started stroking the smooth hair, taking small clumps in his hands and running his fingers through it. It was so different from his own rough and thick hair, and he couldn't get enough of it. The fact that he knew Halcyon hated having it down like this made every chance he got to mess with it that much more special.

It was a few minutes into this when Halcyon broke the silence again. "So... do you want to talk about what happened?" Sebastian's hands stopped for a moment as he reviewed the argument in his head for the fiftieth time that night. He sighed and continued running his hands through his datemate's hair.

"I... don't know. I want to tell you, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to get back into what happened." Sebastian didn't expect himself to be so honest. Halcyon didn't say anything. The anxiety in Sebastian's gut began growing again the longer the silence went on. "Is that... okay?"

Halcyon glanced back over their shoulder for a moment before turning around completely, taking one of Sebastian's hands in their own. "Of course it is. I don't want you doing anything you aren't ready to. I'm just worried is all; I've never seen you like this before and I want to make sure you're okay." It struck Sebastian as weird seeing them like this without their glasses; it was like the emotion their eyes carried was amplified, and Sebastian started tearing up again at it. Halcyon moved their free hand to his cheek. "Shhh, it's okay. Everything's okay," they whispered, thumb moving gently back and forth at the top of his cheek bone. He closed his eyes and savored their touch for awhile.

"...I was going to leave," Sebastian said quietly.

"Leave...?" Halcyon asked.

Sebastian opened his eyes again. "The valley. I packed up what I could carry, got on my bike, and left for the city. And I wasn't going to come back."

"...But you did," Halcyon said, face steady but the confusion still hiding in their eyes. Sebastian nodded and took a deep breath.

"...I did. I..." Sebastian wasn't sure how to say it. He looked away. "I couldn't leave without you. And I couldn't ask you to come with me, not with everything you've built up on the farm. So I came here. And... now I don't know what I'm going to do."

Halcyon was quiet for awhile. Sebastian glanced back up at them nervously; they appeared to be somewhat lost in thought. He looked away and spaced out a little instead.

"Why did you leave in the first place? You don't have to go into detail," Halcyon said. Sebastian looked at them again for an instant, then looked away sheepishly.

"...Family junk. Stemming from Demetrius as usual," he mumbled.

It was silent again. Sebastian continued to look away until he noticed that Halcyon's breathing seemed heavier and more labored, and when he looked back he was shocked to see tears streaming down their face. He panicked for a moment, taking their face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. "No no no no no, why are you upset now? Shit, what did I--"

Halcyon shook their head and kissed him. They let out a small laugh as they pulled away, leaving Sebastian dumbfounded. They sniffed and wiped some of their tears away before smiling at him.

"Since long before I asked you to be with me, I was scared that if I did, I'd be risking taking your dream of going to the city away from you. And that's not something that I ever wanted to do. I was scared that you had left because you had decided that the time to realize that dream was now, and that I was doing exactly what I was afraid of. It sounds terrible, but... I guess I'm just relieved that it wasn't necessarily a planned out decision that led to you leaving."

It took Sebastian a moment to process this. When he did, much to his own surprise, he started laughing too, despite the tears that were now threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. He kissed Halcyon once deeply, before giving them a bunch of light kisses all over their face, making them laugh all over again. When he pulled away they shared a warm gaze for a moment, before Sebastian had another thought about what Halcyon had said and his face dropped. He sighed, looking at them more seriously.

"I... I don't want to be anywhere if you aren't there with me. And I don't want to take you anywhere that you wouldn't be happy. Maybe going to the city was my dream once, but... dreams can change, right?" He looked away for an instant, then back at his datemate. "So just... please don't feel like you're keeping me from happiness. You are my happiness."

Halcyon's tears started flowing freely again, and they nodded as they pulled Sebastian into a hug. "That was sappy," they said jokingly. Sebastian laughed.

"Shush you, I know." He wrapped his arms tightly around Halcyon, burying his face into their shoulder and drinking in their scent. After a few moments Halcyon pulled away and looked at him squarely, their hands planted firmly on his shoulders.

"Stay here," they said simply. Sebastian gave them a questioning look.

"I thought I already said I would...?"

"No, not just in the valley. Here. The farm. Move in with me."

Sebastian panicked again for a moment, sitting bolt upright. "What? No, I couldn't, I-- this is your house, I'd be taking up too much of your space--"

"There's plenty of room for you here."

"But I'd just be getting in your way--"

"95% of my job is outside, and there's plenty of space out there."

"But I'm a slob, you don't want me around--"

"If I didn't want you around you wouldn't be in my bed right now."

Without any other protests that he could come up with, Sebastian just let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a squeak. Halcyon laughed at him.

"I would like nothing more than to have you living in my home. And if the situation with your family is as bad as I'm gathering at this point, I wouldn't feel right sending you back there anyways. I want you here." Their reassuring smile and bright eyes bored into Sebastian's core, and though he scrambled through his thoughts for something he could shoot back at them, nothing came to mind. Finally, with a sigh, he relented.

"...Okay."

Halcyon's smile burst into a grin and suddenly they were hugging him and pulling him back down to the bed. Sebastian laughed a little and wrapped his arms around them in return, remembering to savor their loose hair that was now all over his face. He'd get a chance to see that more often now, he supposed. Now that he was home.


End file.
